The Jubi Reborn in time
by deathstriike
Summary: naruto succeeds in defeating mandara by absorbing him and the juubi but the affects destroy the world so now given another chance to make things right by being sent to an altanet universe by kami,yami and shinigami
1. the chance

To all Naruto fans out there let it be thoroughly known that I DO NOT own Naruto that right goes to Kishimoto-san. Sakura will not be a egotistic dimwitted bitch in fact she may be in the harem that is undecided as of yet. (Harem decision's will be in the AN(authors Note) Well time to start the chapter hope you like it

'Talk' human speech

_'Talk' _human thoughts

'Talk' flashback speech

_ 'Talk'_ flashback thoughts

** 'Talk'** demon/god speech

_** 'Talk'** _demon/god thoughts

~Flashback~ The village known as Konoha gakure No sato lays in ruins before two entities. One with an orange mask with a swirl toward one eye revealing the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan' dressed in a black cloak with red clouds adorned upon it is high up in the air breathing very heavily holding his left arm as blood flows from it. A tall blonde wearing only black 'ANBU' pants because his shirt and jacket were torn to pieces showing his scarred up body is clutching the bottom left half of his ribs as they bleed also is breathing heavily keeping in pattern with the orange-masked figure as he is having a discussion with his hostess the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Yes the Kyuubi is a girl got a problem….No? Didn't think so)

"When should I activate the jutsu?" Naruto asks the Kyuubi

"Wait until he attacks you since he cant really move he will end up using a Katon jutsu on you" said the red-headed goddess of the fox

"Alright" stated the blonde as he waited for the final attack already forming mysterious hand-signs in his head.

Then he felt this enormous energy serge from around him as the other eight bijuu form together as he to felt a large amount of energy being drained from him as he hears a girlish shriek from within as the kyuubi in her fox form is released from it's body and fuses with the other bijuu. Then that's when it happened.. An entity that made the kyuubi's power seem like a pebble on the street corner. Not exactly god power but close enough to make the weak die just by feeling it's presence.

The Juubi has been reborn…(Juubi will be femal and in the heram)

The blonde and the orange-masked man both froze at the sight of such an entity as it's aura began to strangle the masked-man

"KUSO!" yelled the masked man in pure rage

"W-what's the matter Madara Uchiha the power too much for you" mocked the blonde to the newly-named Madara Uchiha as he too began to slightly tremble.

Madara let out an evil chuckle as he began to form hand-signs faster than the human eye can keep up with as he shouted. "Akuma no yugo gijutsu!"(1) yelled Madara as he began to fuse his power with the juubi but just as the last of his power was drained he felt a pulse go through his heart as he looked over at the blonde holding up the dragon hand sign as the juubi and his own power being sealed away into the blonde boy before him. But due to the effect the blonde's appearance began to change as his hair change from sun kissed-blonde to a deaper shade of blond with blue -black(like hinata) streaks in it, but the most dramatic change was in his eyes as they gained ningh tomoes and they also took the form of the rinnegan as the eyes gained a purple background(three tomoes on each ring with the forth with non). After the changes were complete the sheer power of the blonde's chakra set off a chakra explosion destroying any and everything on the face of the planet.

-White world between life and death-

Naruto lies there suspended in the air as a giant shadow figure stands before him. Naruto begins to stir as he would fall back into the sleep if not for the booming voice that demanded for him to awaken. When Naruto has fully awoken he stares directly at the heavenly being known as the Shinigami.

"S-shinigami-sama?" Naruto stutters in fear.

"**Do not worry young one I am no here to take your soul.**" Shinigami speaks in a calm but still scary voice.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asks briefly forgetting his fear of the entity before him.

"**I have come to make a deal with you**" The ever powerful being states at the puzzled look on the blonde's face.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asks quizzically.

"**I'll let you start your life over…your name will be naruto uzumaki namakaze senji uchiha but to the other just naruto uzumaki and you will be 14 just like the rest so you don't arouse suspicion. Oh also your the jinchiruki of the Juubi no okam**" Says Shinigami.

"And if I reject?" Naruto asks albeit scared to death from death ( pun intended)

"**I eat your soul and seal you away so you won't be able to see your dead loved ones**" States Shinigami obviously not pleased with the blonde's suggestion.

Naruto gulps and ponders the pros and the cons of the offer but the pros outweigh the cons so he accepts the Shinigami's offer.

"**But be warned the world you will enter will have many differences from your world.." Shinigami says sternly before breaking into an evil grin..** "**Oh and there will be a girl version of you in this dimension but remember she or anyone else will not be related to you so if you fall for someone go for it**" The Shinigami says as she holds up the victory sign while in her head his chibi version is dancing around.

"**Oh and for your dojutsu it will be known as the "kami eyes(2)…so do we have a deal Naruto?**" Says the Shinigami.

"i dont have much of a choice so ye we have a deal Shinigami-sama" Says a relieved blonde.

** "Very well then… Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we will speak again soon"** The Shinigami then raises her hands as a blue aura is released from them knocking the young blonde out for what seems to be ages.

-A/N- Well there goes the first chapter hope you like it. Sorry if it is confusing but bare with me this will be a true storyline with A LOT of OOC-ness

{1}Akuma no yugo gijutsu: demonic aura blast?

{2} Kami eyes : god eyes

Harem will be described in the upcoming chapters Please keep the reviews nice and clean no swearing oh and if you must flame please explain what is wrong with the story so I can fix the mistakes or I will lock you in a room full of old people and Barney singing the "I love you" song over and over again

Deathstriike signing out

Ja Ne!


	2. The Sealing

I was originally planning on doing a filler arc to give the story a more in depth feeling to it but I have decided against it seeing as how I hate  
them myself and there may be a few time skips in the upcoming chapters but before I reveal too much I'm going to let you read and find out so enjoy..

'Talk' human speech

_'Talk'_human thoughts

'Talk'flashback speech

_'Talk'_flashback thoughts

**'Talk'**demon/god speech

_**'Talk'**_demon/god thoughts

Previously: (**"Very well then… Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we will speak again soon"** The Shinigami then raises his hands as a blue aura is released from  
them knocking the young blonde out for what seems to be ages.)

(in the void world)

We join our crimson-eyed hero as he is…playing shogi with a beautiful women with blackest hair like the night sky and blackest eyes like coal you ever  
skin was the most palest there ever was she had a perfect hour glass figure that women would kill for her name was Shinigami  
(all gods will be female and in harem). There is a visible ire in the shinigami's femanen facial features that soon turn into utter defeat as she FINALLY  
looses to our number one most unpredictable ninja.

"YATTA I finally beat you shini-chan" yells a happy young lad as he jumps for joy hopping all around the shinigami.

**"Whatever it's a stupid game anyway"**pouts the ruler of the reapers.

"That's not what you said when you beat me the other times you whiny sore-loser" teases the plucky ninja

(Meanwhile in the world of the living.. kyuubi attack)

There before the village of Konoha.. or what's left of it anyway stands on all fours with it's nine-tails flowing around like whips in the air is the Kyuubi No  
Vixen facing a platinum-orange haired man wearing a Kage cloak holding a baby in his arms on top of a giant toad.

"Well Gamabunta its time for me to go.." Says the platinum-orange haired man to the newly named Gamabunta with a nervous chuckle.

**"Usually I would say I'd see you later but now.. I know this will be the last time we meet for a while.. You've always been a good kid Minato… the toads**  
** will always remember you and we will watch over the kid."**Says the overgrown toad as it takes one last puff of its pipe before facing the raging fox

"Her name is Naruko and so help me if she isn't treated like the hero she deserves to be I will come back from the Shinigami and level this village be  
damned on sensei's wishes.. anyway it was an honor fighting along side of you old buddy" Minato finishes before placing the infant on the toads head  
before going through a series of hand-signs.

**"SHIKI FUJIN"**Shouts Minato.

(Back in the void world)

Just as the shinigami was about to give our hero a taste of her mind her watch beeped. The death gods eyes widen.

**"Sorry Naruto-kun but it's sealing time then your true journey will begin in 8 years" **the death god says solemnly as she disappears in a spacial rift  
but not before giving him a good bye kiss and huge.

(Back in the real world)

As soon as Minato finishes the hand signs and calls out the jutsu a spacial rift forms in between Minato and the fox as a giant entity emerges through  
the portal with chains around her hands with his back turned away from Minato before speaking

**"Why have you summoned me Ningen?"**asks the powerful entity known as Shinigami asks.

"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter Naruko in exchange for my soul" says Minato slightly trembling at the sight of the  
Shinigami.

**"Very well ningen but only because your giving me your soul"** chains shoot out from Naruko's stomach through the Shinigami and Minato then latches  
onto Kyuubi before pulling the Kyuubi into baby Naruko.

**"The sealing is complete now ningen your soul is mine"** says Shinigami before he sticks his hand into Minato's soul. Minato looks at his beautiful wife  
holding their baby girl in her arms. He allows a tear to fall free from his eyes before Shinigami takes his hand out of Minato's stomach taking his soul  
with it.

With the sealing done and Minato's soul as now her's the Shinigami vanishes via spacial rift leaving a crying baby and a broken mother before being  
called upon by the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan.. don't worry as your father/Husbands last wish I will make sure Konoha sees her as the hero she truly is"  
Says the Sandaime to Kushina who is holding baby Naruko in her arms as they make their way over to the Hokage tower before Sarutobi breaks  
off in the direction of the council room to break the news of their fallen Hokage to the village and the council….

AND CUT!

Please keep the reviews nice and clean no swearing oh and if you must flame please explain what is wrong with the story so I can fix the mistakes  
or I will lock you in a room full of old people and Barney singing the "I love you" song over and over again

Deathstriike signing out

Ja Ne!


	3. life through naruko's eye's

**juubi reborn in time**

'Talk' human speech

_'Talk'_human thoughts

'Talk'flashback speech

_'Talk'_flashback thoughts

**'Talk'**demon/god speech

_**'Talk'**_demon/god thoughts

_Previously on The Juubi Reborn_:

As soon as Minato finishes the hand signs and calls out the jutsu a spacial rift forms in between Minato and the fox as a giant entity emerges through the portal with chains around his hands with his back turned away from Minato before speaking

**"Why have you summoned me Ningen?"** asks the powerful entity known as Shinigami asks.

"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter Naruko in exchange for my soul" says Minato slightly trembling at the sight of the Shinigami.

**"Very well ningen but only because your giving me your soul"** chains shoot out from Naruko's stomach through the Shinigami and Minato then latches onto Kyuubi before pulling the Kyuubi into baby Naruko.

**"The sealing is complete now ningen your soul is mine"** says Shinigami before she sticks her hand into Minato's looks at his beautiful wife holding their baby girl in her arms. He allows a tear to fall free from his eyes before Shinigami takes his hand out of Minato's stomach taking his soul with it.

With the sealing done and Minato's soul as now her's the Shinigami vanishes via spacial rift leaving a crying baby and a broken mother before being called upon by the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan.. don't worry as your father/Husbands last wish I will make sure Konoha sees her as the hero she truly is"Says the Sandaime to Kushina who is holding baby Naruko in her arms as they make their way over to the Hokage tower before Sarutobi breaks off in the direction of the council room to break the news of their fallen Hokage to the village and the council…

On With the story!

After taking baby Naruko to the Hokage tower and laying her in the crib Minato had set up for him and Kushina to put Naruko in, Hiruzen signaled for a young Anbu girl with a weasel mask to appear by his side.

"Weasel-chan stay here with Kushina-chan and watch Naruko-chan while I go and settle down my village before telling them about her.. oh and if anyone tries to harm her I authorize you to use force to remove them" Says the Sandaime in a fatherly-commanding tone that left no room for argument earning himself a 'Hai Hokage-sama' from the young ANBU before vanishing via shun shin to call a council meeting.

Kushina sits there staring at her baby girl without giving the Hokage a response as if he weren't even there. What she was thinking was a whole different story.

'Minato I hope your right about these villagers… If not I will personally drag you out of the Shinigami's stomach and kill you myself "TTEBANE!'

Upon the other council members civilian and Ninja arriving there, he began to explain about the Kyuubi jinchuruki being Baby Naruko he heard cries of 'DESTROY THE DEMON 'and

'FINISH WHAT YONDAIME-SAMA STARTED'

Were thrown around from all of the civilian council except Koharu, and Homura, The Sandaime's advisors, and the shinobi council and surprisingly Danzo was quiet and didn't say anything, which creeped out the Sandaime to no end, the cries continued for 5 minutes before the Sandaime unleashed a huge amount of Killer intent to silence all of them before rising and making his way to the center of the council room.

"No one will be touching Naruko-chan because she has done nothing wrong and whatever has been told in this room is now a SS class secret anyone mentioning anything about the Kyuubi will be killed on the spot. Dismissed!" Orders the Sandaime as he leaves the council room to go get some headache relievers and to tend to Naruko. Little did he know somehow the information about the Kyuubi's predecessor leaked out into the village and now poor little Naruko's tragic life will begin...

(TIME SKIP 8 YEARS LATER)

8 year old Naruko Uzumaki was running through the village crying as she was being chased again by an angry mob with the typical mob weapons and a few Chunin including a silver haired one (guess who) she turned a corner and ran into another group of adults who looked at her with utter disgust and hatred before she ran away and they joined the ever growing mob adding one Jounin and even a bear masked ANBU plus 5 more Chunin before she got cornered before training ground 7.

"We finally got you DEMON!" yelled an angry mobster holding a pitchfork as he charged at this she quickly got up and dodged before running again yelling things like

"What have I ever done to be attacked?"and

"I didn't do anything!" in between loud sobs at being hated for something she didn't know she did.. this wasn't the first time she had been attacked for no reason either..

(**Flash Back no justu**)

4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly in fact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji.

_"Are you hungry little girl?_" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen.

"_So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name_" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it to her with a chuckle.

"_I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki_" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a blush on her face as her stomach growled again..

"Well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice.

"N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners.

"Well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for 'everyone' but a good few . Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her tracks..

"Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some ANBU appeared and dispersed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower to report what happened..

(**Flashback KAI!**)

So now Naruko is running again before turning a familiar corner and tripping on the SAME DAMN ROCK silently cursing herself for doing the same thing TWICE as the mob grew closer Naruko closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming beaten but it never came.. When she opened her eyes she expected to see some ANBU but what she saw amazed her even more..

AND CUT! MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY Jr. STRIKES Sorry about focusing mostly on Naruko in the last few chapters but I had to work my way up through Naruko's eyes Next chapter:

("They always did say it was cute to see a girl faint and Now I see why.")

"Hi I'm Naruko Uzumaki, what's your name?"

Harem List

Kurenai Yuuhi

Naruko (FEM NARU) Uzumaki

Suzuki (FEM SASU) Uchiha

Ikane (FEM ITA) Uchiha

Ten Ten Anko Mitarashi(I think that's how you spell it)

Hana Inuzuka

Shizune

Tsunade (have an Idea stay with me)

Samui

Temari

Gaana(FEM GAARA!)

FEM NEJI

Hanabi Hyuuga

Yugito Nii

Ayame Ichiraku

Kin

Mei

Terumi

Kami

Yami

Shinigami

Hinata

Kushina

yugao

I think I'm going to stick with that for now I might add fuu 7 tails yogito 2 tails and kubbi plz review and tell me poll ends in 7 days or any combonation form just one to all your choice because I don't know how to make pole

Deathstriike signing out

Ja Ne!


	4. the savoure our blond

AN: Hello my lovely fans First I'd like to say I'm glad so many of you favor my stories and I promise you Ill update whenever  
I can also naruto will have more bloodlines in the future his kami eye's can copey and combine bloodlinesWell time to start the chapter hope you like it

'Talk' human speech

_'Talk' _human thoughts

'Talk' flashback speech

_'Talk'_ flashback thoughts

**'Talk**' demon/god speech

_**'Talk'**_ demon/god thoughts  
Previously on Juubi Reborn:

**(Flash Back)**

4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell  
Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a  
little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the  
young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and  
to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly in fact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut  
when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji.

"Are you hungry little girl?" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then  
motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen.

"So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it  
to her with a chuckle.

"I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a  
blush on her face as her stomach growled again..

"Well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice.

"N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly  
licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners.

"Well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter  
who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for  
'everyone' but a good few. Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison  
or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the  
food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't  
have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her  
tracks..

"Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before  
making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people  
with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and  
high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some   
ANBU appeared and disper_sed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower_  
to report what happened..

**(Flashback KAI!)**

So now Naruko is running again before turning a familiar corner and tripping on the **SAME DAMN ROCK** silently cursing herself  
for doing the same thing TWICE as the mob grew closer Naruko closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming beaten but it  
never came.. When she opened her eyes she expected to see some ANBU but what she saw amazed her even more...

On with the story!

Naruko was shocked to the core when she opened her eyes and saw what will later be described as a silent Massacre for  
as soon as the villagers were running toward her shouting about 'Kill The demon.' A mysterious person appeared out of thin  
air wearing a black medieval hooded cape with black body armor chest plate, black Anbu styled pants, ninja sandals  
, fingerless gloves with medal plated on the back of the palms, a black and red mask to cover everything but his violet orbs.  
A long curved blade with wrappings attached to his back. The person raises his hand and mutters two word that will forever  
be warped in our young heroine's mind.

**"Shinra Tensei..."** and with those words and invisible force hits the villagers scattering them all over the alley once they hit  
ground or wall they were instantly dead or injured to an inch of their life which quickly ended after a lovely squad of Anbu  
stab, or slit the survivors throats.

The mysterious person goes over to comfort Naruko. Now normally Naruko didn't trust anyone but the Anbu, or Saru-oujij  
i but this person not only saved her life he also had a sense of security and safety around him, so she leaned into his chest  
plate and cried her eyes out.

This was the scene our lovely Hokage walked into see. He approached the kids.

"I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving young Naruko… now can you tell me who you are young  
lad?" asked Naruko's grand father figure.

"There is no need to thank me but if you wish to know my identity we're going to need complete privacy…" said the young hero in a quiet yet masculine tone.

"…Right of course…follow me…Anbu clean this mess up."Said the hokage before taking them via shun shin to his office at the

** Hokage tower.**

Once they arrived at the Hokage tower the secretary greeted them happily which brought a hidden rose brow from the  
masked kid.

"Anbu you're dismissed for the night." The aged Hokage dismissed the hidden Anbu from the room before applying privacy  
seals around the room as to keep unwanted ears away.

"Now may I ask why you requested complete privacy?" asked the hokage staring into the masked kid's violet hues.

"Well would you like very important information to get out like per say have a jinchuruki in your village?" asked the kid

"…How did you know of that boy?" asked Sarutobi dangerously

"This village talks a little too much for their own good." Shot the kid right back making Sarutobi sigh in defeat.

"Anyway who are you and why are you here?"

"I was saved by **shinigami-chan** when my world blew up she gave me another chance at life and to stop the tragedy  
that will happen in the near future."

"What proof do you have of such a claim?"

"Very well If you don't believe me see for yourself." With that said The kid flies through a set of hand seals and shows  
the Hokage his old life of being beaten until he became a gennin, then his life up until his battle with Madara, and finally  
his meeting of the Shinigami, and his mission.(sorry too much to explain my fingers would be fried after all of that.)

"Do you understand me now…Jiji." With that said he removes his mask and hood to show a kid with dark blond with blue-  
black streaks running through his hair, tan complexion,three whisker marks on each cheek and his violet-blue hues just like a  
male version of naruko.

"N-naru- naruto-kun?" asked a perplexed Kage that soon realized that he needs some heavy sake.

"Yea… but I'm not sure if everything will go according to my timeline...truth be told I hope that it doesn't…I also wish to save  
Naruko from my fate…Jiji if it's alright with you I'd like to go to the academy then on a genin group with naruko" naruto states  
with a small smile as he looks to the sleeping form of Naruko before turning to his grandfather figure waiting for a response.

"I don't see why not you're overly qualified but I have one mission for you."

"What would that be?"

"Help Akane(Fem Itachi…yea I know I changed the name deal with it) cleanse her clan."

"…Akane?"

"Or as you know him as Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh so the massacre is tonight… alright but I'd like to spare the good ones."

"Akane already has plans to save her mom Mikoto, and her little sister Suzuki, or Sasuke Uchiha as you know him."

"… I see, when will we start?"

"Tonight at Midnight… oh and one more thing…Take Naruko to this address I believe it is time you both met your mother…  
don't worry about privacy the compound is on the outskirts of the village also had a barrier that is undistructable no one  
can enter but the people with the blood relation to the creator which is the Yodome hokaje and certain people like kushina."

"…Thank you Jiji…you can take off the privacy seals now." Naruto says after tackle hugging the aged Fire shadow and  
reverting back to his 4 year old self.(so he can blend in and not make it awkward)(he can shape-shift)

Once Sarutobi takes off the seals he wakes up young Naruko, when Naruko spots Naruto her face heats up putting a  
tomato to shame before promptly fainting.

"Wow…they always said it was cute to see a girl faint…now I know why." With that they both share a chuckle seeing as  
Naruko won't be coming to for a while.

I'm going to end it here because I feel like it…please stay tuned for the next chapter..Also review

Deathstriike signing out

Ja Na! 


	5. The incounter

**THE JUUBI REBORN IN TIME**

An:It great that you all love my fanfic and im sorry it does take time to update im annoyed that it takes so long but i just started year 9 and i got tones of homework and projects so im trying really hard and with out further ado

ps:kushina never died or removed from the story the reason for being away is because she was depressed and wasent taking care of naruko and naruko was too young to remember sorry spoiler.

'Talk' human speech

_'Talk' _human thoughts

'Talk' flashback speech

_'Talk'_ flashback thoughts

**'Talk**' demon/god speech

_**'Talk'**_ demon/god thoughts

Previously on Juubi Reborn:

"Oh so the massacre is tonight… alright but I'd like to spare the good ones." said softly

"Akane already has plans to save her mom Mikoto, and her little sister Suzuki, or Sasuke Uchiha as you know him."the old man said with sorrow

"… I see, when will we start?"

"Tonight at Midnight… oh and one more thing…Take Naruko to this address I believe it is time you both met your mother…  
don't worry about privacy the compound is on the outskirts of the village also had a barrier that is undistructable no one  
can enter but the people with the blood relation to the creator which is the Yodome hokaje and certain people like kushina."

"…Thank you Jiji…you can take off the privacy seals now." Naruto says after tackle hugging the aged Fire shadow and  
reverting back to his 4 year old self.(so he can blend in and not make it awkward)(he can shape-shift)

Once Sarutobi takes off the seals he wakes up young Naruko, when Naruko spots Naruto her face heats up putting a  
tomato to shame before promptly fainting.

"Wow…they always said it was cute to see a girl faint…now I know why." With that they both share a chuckle seeing as  
Naruko won't be coming to for a while.

_**THIS POINT IN TIME (enjoy :)**_

As naruko was awakening she felt two pair of eyes on her so she did what and 4 year old would do and yawn cutely(you thought she was going to do some thing lol)at this both the blond and old man chuckled as this was happening naruto was pulling out a sebon and through it at the wall at the far right from his position when sarutobi was about to question why he did that a audible thud was heard when the two other occupants look where the sound had came from they found a paralyzed root knew or in this case naruto and the old man knew was because of the blank mask(symbolizes no emotion)

Frozen in shock the old fire-shadow regains his bearing's and call's for Anbu"Anbu call anko mitarashi and tell her to have fun with this one and make him spill every thing also call a council meeting also bring kushina the uzumaki and namakaze clan heads its time i straightened this village out and show them who's in charge around here"

The ambu smirked and shouted "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"The real _Sandaime_ _Hokage_ was burring with rage and determination for once he was showing back bone again boy was the civil side in trouble.

Once the ambu left and naruto made shore it was safe to speak again he said "so how long until the council meeting"

The old man strokes his beard and say's"5 hours why do you ask?"

The blond reply's"just got so things to do that's all"

The old man chuckles and say's"don't stir to much trouble"

"you got it old man but no promises"was all that was said before naruto and naruko where gone"

_**(On the Roofs of Konaha)**_

We correctly follow our blond-ish hero with our soon to be hero as he makes his way to the mansion where naruko mother resides (more like rot slowly and depressingly) he took the time to examine the now again sleeping naruko in his she rested peacefully or as much as she can naruto couldn't stop him self a four year old she was beautiful a real man killer in the future if she just wasent so malnourished and dirty she was so boney and thin like a stick she could make fat jokes about atoms (scientist jokes get it atoms the smallest unite of mass) when he finished examining naruko he realized he had arrived at the mansion or so he thought this thing was huge and to big to be a mansion it was like it belong to a king that owned the world and there seemed to be a whole village of houses still brand and look like they were only a day old.

"_hmmmmm why are they so clean and new even the grass is still cut and not a single patch of dead grass all of it is so green and healthy i don't think kushina did this"naruto thought _but that's when he noticed the preservation seal's every where with his kami eyes but what really caught his eye was the barrier so he created a seal'les shadow-clone he gave naruko to the clone and bite his thumb and placed it on the gates which was the uzumaki spiral with the namikaze 3 prong kuni as soon as he did this the gates took the blood and healed his cut which surprised him but he got over it as soon as the gates glowed green and said

"welcome mister uzumaki uchiha senji namikaze and misses uzumaki uchiha senji namikaze"lucky no-body was around or earls they would of died from fact that a gate could speak was enough but the whole uzumaki uchiha senji namakaze was too much they would of had a heart explosion then and there but there wasent even a soul around that's when he noticed that the mansion while connected to the village wasent really part of the village it was more of a mini village attached to a bigger one it even had it own shoppes and shinobi stores and markets it was the uzumaki namakaze clan village/compound soon to be filled with civilians and shinobi was really amazing(he planes on rebuilding his clan).when he spotted the clan compound he say the door with the same symbol he saw on the gate so he cut his finger again and placed it on the door but this time the door took his chakra and blood then it pulled naruko to the door and cut here finger(with wind chakra)and took her chakra and blood then it glowed red(naruko chakra)then black(Naruto's chakra)then golden-blue(kushina chakra)then green after all this it said welcome back son and daughter of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage misses namikaze is in-inside please save her there is only so much i could do please hurry there's not much time hurry!

That's all naruto needed he opened the door but before he went on he noticed the green neon lines guiding him so he follow them to the master bath room and quickly blasted it of and ran the the master bath-room where he also blasted that door off because it was locked he searched around and found a mop of red hear in the bath tube with slit wrists and was bleeding profusely(really fast)so he run there and yanked her out rap's here up in a towel and placed here on the then started to heal her but she was already dieing he started to panic until he hear's a voice in his head then all he see's is black after a while he opes his eye's only to shut them and open after a minute them slowly this time strange forest completely forgetting about a almost dead he is completely up does he spot a giant wolf with the same eyes as him only bigger that's when he realizes his in danger and screams like a little girl(no affiance little girls)that's when he hear's a giggle and a soothing voice telling him

**"Hahahaa relax Naruto-kun it's only little old me juubi no okami or as my friends call me (the others bijuu)Okami i will not tell you my name until you have defeated me and gained complete control over my Yoko or chakra as you human's have it but for now i will show you my human form so you can be comfortable as we converse"** and with that black chakra exploded from her body and then shrunk to a more human the Yoko was absorbed back into here body there stood a body belonging to a goddess the goddess before him stood at 5' 11" with long silvery hair with blond streaks and silver okami eyes. Her skin was tan and had an amazing bust which was around E-cup into here body all it took was one look and twenty billion double takes before he fainted.

**(Time skip when naruto wakes up (20 minuets later))**

As naruto finely woke up and got everything in order and juubi explained how the Rikudō Sennin split her up into 9 pieces and the last piece in the moon which he also created then he had three son's and how the first son got the sages eye's and the second hot the sages body but the third got both and longevity like the Rikudō Sennin first son was the ancestor of the uchiha the second was the ancestor of the senji but the third went on to make the uzumaki clan then how he merged all the binju together and sealed her in him how she loved him to how to save his mother which he completely forgot about**"Naruto-Kun the only way to save your mother is to mark her as your mate which will heal all damages and restore her 18-year-old self like you are with out your transformation.****ohh and the reason she isn't dead yet is because 1 second out side is 30 billion years in here"**Okami said with a soft tone which relaxed naruto even if it was a tiny bit

"Ok i will do this but we will be speaking about the whole love thing and work things out i barely even know you but i will give you a chance so just so you know im not accepting or regretting you right now just give me some time plz that s all I ask said naruto as he started to fade but before he faded he asked how to mark her his reposes was.

**"Just ****combine** my chakra and your chakra in your teeth then bite her and push the chakra through for 10 seconds then relies her, steep back and enjoy the show"

**(Out side world 0.000000000.1 seconds passed) **

As soon as naruto was back in the real world he did as juubi-chan wait juubi-chan? when did this happen ow well i was going to say yes any way how could i the back of his mind he heard a squeal but back to the task at hand he did as juubi-chan said and to his amazement all wound's closed,her skin regains a tan complex her body starts to fill out and stop being malnutritioned and starts gaining muscle mass like her body was reverting back to her prime only stronger her chakra path way flooded with chakra,her reserves sky-rocket to around half his so 6 tails worth of chakra(his own with the juubi gives him 13 tails worth of chakra) now she look like a goddess sent from above Pretty as a rose is the best way to describe Kushina's physical appearance. Her overall build is slender with a curvy frame and her strong lean muscle indicated she train's hard all the time like a real kunoichi should ova-role she was stunning when naruto stopped gawking at her he could see she would be all-right and to prove his point not a second later she jumped up and screamed"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY NARUKO AWAY SHE'S ALL I HAVE"and started to cry naruto did what he usually did and comforted her when she eventual stopped crying she looked up and said

"M-Minato is that you?"she said dryly at this naruto sighed and shook his head

"no im naruto" he said strongly yet softly so he didn't frighten her

"naruto that's what i was going to name naruko if she was a boy" that's when she remembered naruko and jumped naruto stopped her before she could run and indicated to the kushina turned around she found a mini her sitting on her bed but before she could run and hug the day-lights out of her naruko naruko was already crying knowing that was her naruko ran at here with all here speed and tackle hugged here this went on for about 30 minets just hugging and crying that's when they stopped and naruto said

"um kushina,naruko i need to tell im mean it will just be easier is i showed you"so naruto when through the hand-signs and displayed his life to them all of it until he executed the justu by the end they were both crying and angry but also sad and they were just an emotional mess they also had so many questions but the just pick to glomp him and hug him to death,luck for him he landed on the bed they stayed that way until they all fell asleep except for naruto he substituted with the clone and left the compound.

As he exited the gate he meet an ambu and told him to inform the hokage the namikaze will not be attending today tomorrow will be fine also he told the ambu"tell the old man that kushina will not attend the tomorrow they will not be available that is all"and with that the anbu was gone so was naruto when he arrived at the uchiha compound he found Akane waiting for him in the shadows"you can come out it's time to begin also you will not be leaving after the massacre you will be made a hero for your action's""what about you said the raven haired uchiha"i will help but i am not to be machined in the announcement because it will ruin my plan i cant attend the academy if im already skilled enough to murder a whole clan who are very skilled.I trust you have been informed by hokage-sama i will help kill the traitor's and save the innocent"said our blond hero."Shall we begin the cleansing"was all she said before she pulled her mask down and run just shrugged and ran after her.

**(Four hour's later)**

Just as Akane was about to become a fake traitor of the village naruto stopped her and said"i told you you don't have to become a traitor i have a plan"just as he said that he made a blood clone then made it transform into orochimaru and run straight through the uchiha gates and into the village square by this time the whole entire village had awoken and seen what happen and the hokage with his anbu where at the scene when naruto was shore the whole village had seen what happen he ordered the clone to fight them and bye them time so he and Akane could sneak they where a good deal away naruto ordered the clone to mack a break away and then dispel it self once it lost the time this was all done naruto and Akane where back at the mansion and both were showered and clothed,As naruto was about to leave for the council meaning he was stopped by a litely blushing akane who just kissed was not one to disappoint so he started kissing back from there they went on to a full make-out session when they finely stopped for air akane said with labored breathes"That's for saving me now i can be with my family that reminds me where are they ?

"ohh ye i knocked them out and put them in the hospital ohh and are we dating now?"

"i think it does"when she finished talking naruto pecked her on the lips and left for the meeting.

**(time skip 20 minets later)(In the chambers)**As the hokage walk up to the chamber doors he felt a pulse of chakra next to him but when he looked to the side he didn't see anything so when he looked foreword again boy was he in for a shock there standing in-front of him was naruto in his 18 year old form making-out with the two stop what they were doing naruto shifted back to his four year old self and walked in with the old man while akane when to relive the anbu guarding the counselors so she could take her shift(she wanted to know what happened)in-side then chambers it sounded like five year-old arguing over the trivial things that dident concern any one but them and them self's but once the hokage entered he shinobi side stop there mind-less chater will the civilians didn't spare him a glace and chatted away that's until naruto released a shitload of killer-intent(from now on know as Ki)then they all shut old man thanked naruto then proceeded to his set where he found his advisers siting next to(not going to explain who they are you already know them) while danzo sat in between the civilians side and the shinobi side(why is danzo on the council any way?)The old man decided to address the problem at hand"I believe i speak for every one when i say it we lost a honorably clan to-day because of old hatred and bad blood today marks the day of the uchiha cleansing,the reason i had my top anbu remove the threat to the village"that's when a fat councilor Spock with such arrogance it could literally be seen"old monkey what are you talking about and what is that child doing here"ohh no big the same time the anbu and naruto threw a kuni at the man who died instantly then naruto scowled and said"Anyone else want to insult the hokage"but before anyone could reply naruto vanished and reapers behind the hokage and stabbed the shadow that's when a **ROOT** anbu fell out just before could stab the the old man say this he yelled"**ANBU** KILL THE CIVILIAN SIDE WITH THE ELDER AND DANZO NARUTO REMOVE ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH ROOT"in a flash all civilians where dead and there where several booms all across the under world of konoha that was the signal that root was no more except and new root recruit who dident even receive root programing except the emotion removal program but even in that all they removed so far was the ability to socialize and with all the nuisances dead the council section was about end when the shinobi side decided to ask"what the fuck just happened"at this the hokage chuckled he spoke words that would set konoha on to the path of clearance"we are free konoha from the darkness!meeting agerened"(over)and with that naruto shunpo straite to his room and removed the transformation then substituted with the clone and slept god knew he needed it.

An:that's all i got for now please review also can some one give me a good name for fem-juubi that's why i made naruto fight for her name and power so it would hopefully give me enough time to make a name umm i also put up a poll for the harem plz vote oww and the first chapter five was a draft so if you read it it was an antecedent i meant to save not post good night

ja-ne

Deathstriike signing out


End file.
